historyrussiafandomcom-20200216-history
Warehousing and receiving goods
JTC JTC <> JTC about <> JTC partners <> JTC Cooperation ---- ---- ---- JTC SERVICES JTC trucking <> JTC Wagons <> JTC Containers <> JTC Express services <> JTC door-to-door delivery <> Oversized loads <> Customs clearance <> Insurance <> Warehousing and receiving goods ---- ---- ---- JTC DETAILS Documents <> Company details ---- ---- ---- CARGO WAREHOUSING AND ACCEPTANCE The advantages of our responsible storage. Organization, maintenance or expansion of your own warehouse is costly and not always justified. Take advantage of our services of responsible storage and forget about all the problems! ---- Modern warehouse is a complex element with a structure and various functions for the accumulation, processing and distribution of goods. However, it is just a part of the overall logistics chain. We perfectly know all aspects of modern logistics and will help you to optimize the delivery and storage of your cargo!The advantages of our responsible storage services: ---- You can reduce the maintenance costs of the warehouse.You won’t spent on salaries of guards and storekeepers, utility costs and the purchase of software. You don't buy an expensive specialized material handling equipment for goods loading and unloading. You don’t spend time on product labeling and do not deal with the goods movement goods control. We do all this! You only pay for the space that occupy your goods. ---- All the goods storage associated services. We will provide you with any services related to the storing of your goods: offer responsible or temporary storage of goods, warehouse outsourcing, warehouse rent, receipt and shipment of goods. ---- Full safety of the goods. Working with us, you can be rest assured about the safety of your goods. We have a huge experience of work in the logistics services international market - we work according the highest standards, ensuring the integrity and accurate records of all sales units. ---- The lack of risk. We take the full liability for mandatory damages, shortages and marriage. Our liability to you is insured for 10 million rubles. ---- Any additional warehousing. We will help you to keep account of goods return back and all accompanying paperwork. We will take care of the goods sorting and allocating. We will label your goods, pack them in modern packaging and will paste labels on them. We will execute all necessary transport documents and accompany the goods to the delivery points. ---- You are always informed about the status of your product. We provide you with reports about the movement of your goods. Prepare analytical reports reflecting their actual state. ---- Transparent pricing. You know in advance how much will be the cost of such or such services associated with the your goods storage. First you named the price is always final. Our pricing has no hidden costs and unpleasant surprises for you. Are you sure you plan all your expenses for storage of goods, you are forced to review the current budget of the company. ---- Comfortable reception of the goods. We offer services for the receipt and unloading of your goods. For this purpose we have all necessary equipment. Will check the compliance of the order from the point of view of documents and physical condition. We can unload your goods at our warehouse, to sort and pack them. Possible temporary storage of goods with the phased removal from our warehouses. ---- Choose the fastest way to increase your profits - reduce the time and cost of logistics! Order our warehousing services and services on receipt of goods: (495) 589 31 70.